


Jet Black Hearts 3.05: Julie Watson

by voleuse



Series: Jet Black Hearts [49]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27410032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: Julienever ate dessert again.
Series: Jet Black Hearts [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979008
Kudos: 2





	Jet Black Hearts 3.05: Julie Watson

**Author's Note:**

> Set after 3.05, "Bedtime Stories."

Sometimes Julie wished she _had_ eaten as much pie as Ken had. Not that she wished she had died with him, no. But she wanted, quite intensely, to have been dosed up enough that she couldn't remember what happened.

Ken's face as he came to himself, filled with disbelief more than horror. The old lady, blood dripping down her chin. The smell of cinnamon and brown sugar, lavender and copper.

The police asked her to describe the old woman. They said they'd look, but they never found her.

Julie could never stay in the same room as a pie, ever after, nor could she read her niece and nephew their bedtime stories.


End file.
